elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Potioncraft(RP)
Potioncraft Granted, some people who include the art of Potion making into their lore do so rather basically, Potions throughout folklore, legends and myth is a difficult art, requiring the correct ingredients, great focus, and in the stronger potions, the correct stirring and timing. This is all to point towards the fact that the ingredient's effects in this list are not just an 'if you put this leaf into some water and boil it, it'll give you fire powers', but that they must be combined with other ingredients and heat conditions to coax such reactions out of them. Potions usually consist of three things; Effect(an ingredient which gives the potion its effect), Catalyst(that which coaxes the effect out and strengthens it so it's noticeable), and the Conditional Element(something to prolong or speed up metabolism). There are often more than one of the catalyst or conditional element to assist in a more refined potion, and sometimes added ingredients with more advanced effects. Higher Wolfsbane, which allows a werewolf to completely control their form on a Full Moon, requires direct sunlight for twelve hours during the dye process of the Althea petals. Any grading on this page will be on a scale of 1 - 10. Ingredients Tears Tears are a very powerful potion ingredient and often account for a strong physical chang''e to the subject. They are used to extract physical attributes of a being, but these extracts become unusable quickly, and so must be stored properly and immediately used in the product. To extract the substance responsible for a ''physical ability from tears, one must direct sunlight through a pointed crystal at the tear itself, while gently applying heat. This will crystalize the needed substance, and evaporate the leftover components. (Tears alone are used in some rituals, but that's Ritual Magic, not Potioncraft, so their ritual effects will not be mentioned below). Snake Tears - extract is used in a cure and temporary immunity to the specific breed's venom. Scale: 6 Feline Tears - extract is used in for strong agility and speed potions. Very rarely''(1 out of 12)'' it slow's the subject's perception of time. Scale: 8 Canidae(Dog, Wolf, etc.) Tears - extract is used in both confusion-type potions and, ironically, academic enhancements for learning. Scale: 7 Demon Tears - no known way to extract the tears, as they often become volatile around sunlight. Used in the strongest explosives. Scale: 9 Angel Tears - extract used in the Elixir of Life, which offers the subject immortality if taken regularly. Scale: 10 Human Tears - extract used in torture and pain type potions. Scale: 2 Merfolk Tears - tears themselves are one of the strongest healing fluids known, but the extract is used for the Sanaculo Draught, a potion which is taken once every three weeks that grants the subject with a biological healing ability. Scale: 8 Reptile Tears(Non-Venomous only) - extract has temperature manipulation properties. Scale: 4 Dragon Tears - Unlike Dragon's blood, dragon tears are only known to be used, potion-wise, in a very strong skin-strengthening potion called Lentax, which makes the skin impenetrable to most blades. It does require a lot of physical strength to move. Scale: 7 Elf Tears - extract has bone-manipulation properties and is used in the strongest agility potions. Makes the bones light and flexible. Scale: 6 (etc...) Skin While skin is a potion ingredient, it has to be dried and ground to a powder before it can be used. They rarely add an effect but are a stabilizing agent for advanced potions. The powder of a creature or plant's skin will negate the negative side-effects of the creature. You must have the same mass of skin powder as the ingredient that is being negated. For ten grams of Eagle eye for a Sight Extention Draught, then you need ten grams of dried and ground Eagle skin to negate the fact that it reacts with the quartz dust and becomes highly poisonous. Flesh Flesh is mostly a conditional element, as the protein helps keep the effect. It also has a minor strengthening effect on the potion. Blood Blood is for targetting. It contains everything a person is, and when brewed in the right way can work as a security feature so a potion can only work for one specific person. Blood also, however, is a dangerous ingredient if brewed without the correct methods. If you infuse blood with a finished and cooled potion under low heat, it will splice the blood cells with the potion, then the product is ingested or injected directly into the bloodstream. If administered to a subject with different blood, it will have no effect, and cause vomiting for twelve hours. Blood can be extracted into its various substances by large amounts of radiation. An ineffective way to do this is similar to extracting a substance from tears, only it would require a large crystal the size of a small town made entirely of pure diamond. The most efficient method of extraction we know today is passing high amounts of radiation through the blood, which is difficult and requires precise instruments. If done with magic, the person's magic will bind with the blood, and make it ineffective. The abilities of blood are the same as tears, only twice as strong. (Any scaling is doubled with extracted blood ingredients, even if that takes the scale above 10). WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Potion Category:Player-written lore Category:Roleplay